The Power of Sunny
This Story takes place in third generation. Characters Main Characters Sunset Sunny Minor Characters Gauge Alisa Savannah Prologue Sunny- *Packing up some things* Sunset- Are you almost ready, Sunny? Sunny- Almost. Sunset- Ok. A few minutes later Sunny- I'm all ready. *Wagging tail as Sunset picks up her bags* Sunset- Lets get going, Little Sunny. Gauge- Have fun Mom and you too, Sunny. Sunny- Bye bro. Sunset- *Chuckles a bit* Come on, Sunny. We have to meet WING Patrol to go to the place. Sunny- Ok. *Gets on Sunset's back* Sunset- Oof~ Hehe. *Starts walking* On their way to the WING Patrol HQ, they meet along the way, Alisa, who is bulling Sunny while they were walking. Alisa- You little mama's girl ha-ha! Sunny- Shut up, Alisa. I don't want to deal with you at this point in time. Alisa- Whatever, Mama's Girl! Haha~ Sunny- Grrr~. *Fur turns to flames* Sunset- *Yelps* *Gets Sunny off her back and rubs the spot she got burnt at* Watch that there trick, Sunny. Sunny- Sorry mom. Now where was I? *Tackles Alisa and burns her* Don't call me Mama's Girl. Grrr~ Alisa- Ouchie~! Get off me please?! Sunny- *Gets off of Alisa* Never ever do that. Alisa- *Yelps* After that event, Sunset and Sunny just came back home so Sunset can Rub her fur in cooling cream. Yet Sunny is still mad at Alisa and is planning to get her back...Big Time... ⦁ One morning in Adventure Bay, Sunny was playing Gauge outside. Sunny- *Rolls the ball to Gauge* Gauge- *Rolls it back sadly* Sunny- Gauge, are you sad I am about to go to someplace you can't go? Gauge- Well, I know I am not suppose to be jealous but yeah.... Sunny- *Hugs Gauge* I know it is tough but, me and mom will be back soon. Gauge- I know. Have fun, Sunny. Sunny- I will, but it is more of a mission than a trip. Gauge- Hehe. Anyway have fun. Sunny- *Smiles* ⦁ With that, Sunny went to Sunset. Sunny- Mommy! I'm excited to go! *Fure gets hot* Sunset- Don't get too excited, or your fur will turn to flames. Sunny- Oh right. Hehe~ Sunny- Hehe. You remember what happen when we first left? Sunny- Oh yeah~ Sunset- You burned me and we came back. Sunny- Sorry about that, Mom... Sunset- It's ok Sunny. Lets just hope it doesn't happen again. Sunny- Yes! Sunset- Hehe *Hugs Sunny* Sunny- *Hugs Back* * Meanwhile with Gauge Gauge- *Thinks| I wish I can go but I can't. Why can't I go? I mean, I am in their family. Just why can't I go? Maybe another time for me. But what will I go for? What will I achieve? *Sigh* Maybe I should just...Forget it. If I can't go, I'll just congratulate them. Hopefully, Sunny will control her Flaming Fur power and I...I will just be the best brother to her. If I get hurt, Sunny will be there. If I get in trouble, Sunny will be there. If Sunny is hurt and in trouble, *Sigh* I'll be there.* Coming soon coming soon